


Burned out // Maddie Ziegler

by LattesAreMyDrug



Series: fics inspired by songs [3]
Category: Dance Moms RPF
Genre: Claddie i think, Other, do people even read these?, i honestly dont know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 01:39:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LattesAreMyDrug/pseuds/LattesAreMyDrug
Summary: Dance.. and cutting





	Burned out // Maddie Ziegler

**Author's Note:**

> "But they love you!" over and over "they love you!" thousands and thousands of eyes just like mine aching to find who they are and they love you! oh you can feel how they love you! coated and warm but that's all they can do words only get through if they're sharp
> 
> Artist- Dodie Clark
> 
> T/W
> 
> Cutting

Maddie was in the studio, curled up in the corner reading comments, she was getting hate because of Jack.

Jack cheated on her. And everyone was blaming her for it. 

"Obviously its Maddie's fault. She didn't see him enough'

"Maddie cheated first. jack even said so'

"You're a slut. - Jack"

Maddie never cheated. Why did Jack say that. 

 

She read through old texts

 

'Night mads"

 

" I love you darling"

 

"You're my true love'

 

"WHY DID HE LIE TO ME" Maddie screamed, knowing that nobody was there to answer. " WHY DID HE KISS THAT BITCH IN AUSTRALIA'

"WHY! WHY! Just.. why"

She grabbed a knife that she brought with her, and started cutting. She made a promise to jack, she said she would stop. But he wasn't here anymore, was he.

She made two cut on her wrists, before stopping herself. She couldn't do this. She grabbed her phone and went on instagram, she looked up ' Chloe Lukasiak '

She clicked on Chloes profile and dmed her

"Chlo.. are you in L.A right now? I know we aren't friends anymore.. but I need someone right now" 

She pressed send.

 

Chloe was out for lunch alone, she was writing down ideas for her next book. She got the notification 

'Maddieziegler dmed you'

 

thinking it was a fan account, she clicked on it. She didn't expect to see it was Maddie.

 

"Mads.. whats going on.. are you alright? Where are you.." Chloe responded

a few seconds later Maddie responded " ALDC LA. No, I am not alright.. come here now"

Chloe paid for her food, leaving a $20 tip, she ran to the studio and walked in " Maddie? Maddie? MADDIE!" Chloe screamed seeing her, she ran over "Chloe.." Maddie said turning around, her hair was in a messy ponytail and she had no makeup on, she didn't have her usual smile..she seemed broken. " Maddie.. what happened"

"He cheated. he cheated on me"

Chloe didn't bother asking who cheated on her. "Maddie calm down...whats this for," she asked grabbing the knife

"N-nothing"

"Whats on your phone?" Chloe grabbed her phone to see hate comments

Chloe's heart shattered. She never hated Maddie. she loved her. She never understood why people hated her. She scrolled up to show her the positive comments

" but they love you.. they love you Maddie. Thousands of eyes just like ours. They love you Maddie..stop reading the negative comments. "

"No they don't.."

"yes they do'

"only some of them do"

"some is enough. "

"I guess you're right'

"get up"

Maddie got up, Chloe did a few pirouettes, " miss Abby said a few years ago.. before the show, that we should dance out our feelings. So lets dance. I have always wanted to dance with you again"

Maddie smiled for the first time in a few days, and joined her, they recreated their black swan duet, and had fun. 

"Chloe.. i am so sorry about what happened on the show. I miss you so much. will you be my friend?"

"Yes, Maddie. I will be your friend"

Maddie hugged her, they exchanged phone numbers. 

"Thanks for taking my mind off this hater thing..I will never be able to make it up to you'

"You don't have to," Chloe said with a smile

**Author's Note:**

> Don't think this is the message the song is sending. but I wanted a cute claddie moment


End file.
